Series 23
|composer(s)=Chris Renshaw |narrator(s)= * John Hasler * Joseph May |no_of_episodes=20 |previous=Series 22 |next=Series 24 }} Series 23 of Thomas & Friends will begin airing in September in the UK and 18 May 2019 in the US. Production Mattel has green-lit a new series and several specials for Thomas & Friends that will premiere in 2019. Production has begun on the 23rd series that will consist of 20 x 11-minute episodes as well as three 22-minute specials following the recent revamp of the series. The series is once again, split into two halves: one half with Thomas travelling around the world, and one half taking place on the Island of Sodor. Along with more episodes set in the previously visited China, India and Australia, Thomas will also visit two new countries, Italy and Brazil. Episodes Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Flying Scotsman * Emily * Rosie * Glynn * Ashima * Rajiv * Raul * Shane * Yong Bao * Gina * Hong-Mei * Nia * Rebecca * Diesel * Shankar * Noor Jehan * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Aubrey and Aiden * An An and Yin-Long * Bertie * Bulgy * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (excavator) * Max and Monty * Kevin * Ace * Cassia * Emerson * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Charubala * The Grumpy Passenger * Albert's Wife * Butch (does not speak) * Bill and Ben (stock footage) * Stephen (mentioned, stock footage) * Samson (stock footage) * Marion (stock footage) * Duncan (stock footage) * Luke (stock footage) * Terence (stock footage) * Farmer Finney (stock footage) * Ryan (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Philip (cameo) * Judy and Jerome (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Carly (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Rusty (stock footage cameo) * Axel (stock footage cameo) * Carlos (stock footage cameo) * Frieda (stock footage cameo) * Ivan (stock footage cameo) * The Mainland Diesels (stock footage cameo) * King Godred (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Lorenzo * Beppe * Stefano * Darcy * Gustavo * Gabriela * No. 24 Bulldozer * Ester Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Glynn, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt, and the Grumpy Passenger * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as James and Toby * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Tim Whitnall as Max * Rasmus Hardiker as Monty * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv * Federico Trujillo as Raul * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Peter Andre as Ace * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Francisco Labbe as Gustavo * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, and Max * Rob Rackstraw as James and Monty * Christopher Ragland as Percy and the Troublesome Trucks * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv * Federico Trujillo as Raul * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Peter Andre as Ace * Keith Wickham as Bertie and Sir Topham Hatt * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Francisco Labbe as Gustavo * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia Trivia * This will be Andrew Brenner's final series as head writer. Gallery File:Series23Promo.jpg File:Series23NewEpisodesPromo.png File:Series23IndiaPromo.jpg Source * https://twitter.com/FlattenedFunnel/status/903243950412013568 * http://kidscreen.com/2018/05/30/mattel-orders-more-thomas-friends/ Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Future Releases Category:Series